


Family Christmas

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in the Yuy-Maxwell home and with the children safely asleep and dreaming of Santa, Duo shares what he's always wanted for Christmas with Heero.<br/>(Set in the Chimaera Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vega_Lume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 1x2x1

Rating: R

Warnings: Sap, a wee bit of angst, romance

Betaed by Karina * snugs*

Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Yuy-Maxwell home and with the children safely asleep and dreaming of Santa, Duo shares what he's always wanted for Christmas with Heero.

Dedication: For Vel as she asked so nicely for a Christmas fic from this universe.

 

“Family Christmas”

December 2015 – ShenLong

 

“Are you sure he will knows where to come, Otousan?”

“I'm sure he knows exactly where to come,” Heero replied. “Have you cleaned your teeth?”

“Yep.” Keitaro flashed a wide smile, showing off his sparkling teeth. “Maybe we should puts a note or somefin out so he doesn't get lost.”

“I don't think he will get lost. Santa knows where we live.”

The little boy looked doubtful.

“Let's go see if your daddy has finished dressing Nadira,” Heero said in an attempt to distract his son.

“Race you,” Keitaro said and with a grin he bounded out the door and tore along the hall to his sister's room.

“Hey there, Sunshine,” Duo smiled as his son came racing into the room. “I'm just about finished here.”

“Daddy? Shouldn't we puts a note out so Santa knows where to come?”

“Why? Are you afraid you're gonna miss out on presents?” Duo returned with a grin. Turning back to the bed, he picked his daughter up and balanced her on his hip.

“I've already told him that Santa knows where we live,” Heero said as he walked into the room.

“I just wanna be sure,” Keitaro mumbled.

“Of course you do, kiddo,” Duo said and ruffled the boy's hair. “We wrote your letter to Santa, didn't we?”

“Yep.”

“Then Santa knows where you are as we put your address on the letter.”

Keitaro's face lit up. “Yeah, we did.”

“Come on, it's nearly bedtime for you and we still have to put your stocking up and leave some milk and cookies out for Santa,” Duo said.

Taking hold of Heero's hand, Keitaro walked with his fathers back down the stairs to the lounge room where the Christmas tree stood in the corner, the lights twinkling merrily and casting a rainbow of colors around the room, the many baubles glittering in the backwash. Underneath the tree sat several brightly wrapped packages.

“Where's your stocking?” Heero asked.

Keitaro dashed across the room to where the stockings sat on the arm of the chair waiting to be hung. Grabbing them up, he brought them back to Heero. “Here, Otousan,” he said and held them out.

“Pass them to me one at a time please and I'll hang them up,” replied Heero.

“Okays.” Keitaro handed over the bright green stocking first. “That's mine,” he said proudly.

“So it is,” Heero said with a smile. “It's got your name on it so it must be yours.” Taking the stocking he attached it to the mantlepiece above the fireplace. 

“That's Naddy's,” the little boy said as he handed over the bright red stocking and watched carefully as Heero fixed it to the mantle next to his.

“Whose is next?” asked Heero.

“Daddy's!” Keitaro passed over the purple stocking.

“How do you know it's daddy's?” asked Duo from where he was sitting on the couch, Nadira on his lap watching everything going on around her.

“'Cause the color's the same as daddy's eyes,” Keitaro said, pleased with his knowledge.

Duo chuckled.

“I guess that means the last one must be mine,” Heero said and took the offered, blue stocking and added it to the other three hanging up.

“If you've been a really good boy, when you get up in the morning your stocking will be filled with lots of nice things from Santa,” Duo told his son.

“What about Naddy? Will Santa bring her some things too?”

“I'm pretty sure he will. Okay, best we go set out those cookies and milk.”

“Yeah. Can I have one before I goes to bed, please?”

“I think so,” Duo smiled.

Heero walked over and took his daughter from Duo, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips in the process. “I'll go put Nadira to bed.”

“Thanks. I'll be up shortly with Keitaro,” Duo replied with a smile. As Heero left with their daughter, Duo turned back to the excited little boy. “Come on, Sunshine, let's go get those cookies and milk.”

Taking his father's big hand in his small one, Keitaro practically pulled Duo from the lounge.

*

“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight.” Duo closed the book and put it on the nightstand before reaching back to tuck the covers a little tighter around the sleepy boy. “Goodnight, Keitaro,” Duo said softly and pressed a kiss to Keitaro's cheek.

“G'night, Daddy,” Keitaro mumbled sleepily.

“Sleep well, son. When you wake up in the morning, if you've been a good boy then Santa will have been and left you some presents,” Heero said softly as he moved in once Duo had vacated his position on the bed to kiss his son good night.

“And Naddy too,” Keitaro mumbled.

“Yes, and Naddy too,” Heero smiled. It always warmed him how protective his son was over his little sister. A warm hand entwined with his own and Heero looked at his lover and soul mate, smiling again as they left the boy's room, hand in hand.

Settling onto the sofa in the lounge room a few moments later, Duo curled up against his chest, Heero felt happy and complete. He had all he could ever want. Duo reached for the remote and flicked through the channels, finally settling on one that was playing Christmas carols. The sweet sounds invaded the room and an air of peace lay over the house.

After a few minutes of silence, Duo wriggled a little and looked up into his husband's eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

Pressing a kiss to the crown of Duo's head, Heero ordered his thoughts before speaking. “How lucky I am.” Seeing the questions still burning behind those violet eyes, Heero elaborated a touch.

“I was just thinking about the past, how I never thought I'd survive the war. I was supposed to die in battle, but I didn't; and I'm glad I didn't. I never thought we'd live to see the peace, let alone enjoy it. I never thought I'd find someone to love me, to want to spend their life with me – but I did. I never thought I'd become a father, experience what it's like to raise a child; but I'm lucky enough to have two wonderful children. I owe you so much, my love. You are my life, my heart and soul and I love you with every fiber of my being.” Heero reached forth and took Duo's lips in a heartfelt kiss, one that he poured as much love as he could into.

Breaking the kiss, Duo looked through shimmering eyes at his soul mate and life partner. He raised a hand and gently stroked along Heero's cheek. “I've only ever wanted one thing for Christmas.”

When Duo didn't continue, Heero tilted his head slightly to lean into the hand that caressed his cheek. He managed to press his lips against Duo's wrist and kiss it gently. “Tell me?” he encouraged.

Duo's eyes took on a faraway look, lost in memories before he spoke again. “I remember when I was about four and living on the streets with Solo and the gang, we went into some of the more affluent areas of L2 to try and pick a few pockets when I spotted decorations and things in shops and people's homes. I didn't have a clue what they were for and I asked Solo. He didn't fully understand either and did his best to explain Christmas to us all later that evening when we were all safe in our den for the night. It wasn't the best explanation, just something about a special time of year when a fat man in a red suit was supposed to visit all the good children and leave them presents.” Duo paused for a moment, then a small smile graced his lips.

“That was the first time I ever remember having a Christmas tree. I don't know where Solo got it from, nicked it I guess, and although it only had about three branches on it, it was a tree and it was ours. We scrounged through the dumpsters and came up with some shiny paper which we cut shapes out of and hung on the tree. Some of the other kids managed to find other bits and pieces to use as ornaments, an old key, some nuts and bolts, things like that. It didn't matter what they were, if we could tie a piece of string to them and hang them on the tree, we did it.”

Heero's heart began to ache in his chest for the little boy Duo had been and the life he'd had to live.

“We all piled into our nest of blankets that night with hope in our hearts.” A tear escaped the corner of Duo's eye. “When we woke in the morning, the tree was still there, but nothing else.“

“Oh, Duo,” Heero said and hugged him closer, reaching to wipe away the stray moisture.

“I remember thinking at first that maybe this Santa guy had missed us as he didn't know where we were. Then I remembered Solo saying something about he only left presents for the good children. I figured that meant we must have been bad children. We did steal, pick pockets and stuff and that wasn't being good.”

“Duo, you only did what you had to do to survive,” Heero said gently.

“I know that now, Heero, but when you're only about four, logic doesn't come into it,” Duo chuckled softly before his tone turned melancholy again. “That day we went out again to try and scrounge up some food and I remember staring in awe at some of the houses we passed. People were sitting around and eating, tables were laden with so much food. Kids playing with shiny new toys and wearing warm new clothes. It wasn't fair, why should they have all those things while Solo, myself and the rest of our gang had nothing? I remember feeling bitter and I vowed not to think about Christmas ever again. I didn't need any fat man in a red suit to look out for me. I hated Christmas.”

Duo sighed and slumped in Heero's arms, the stoic man doing his best to cuddle him closer, to somehow try to make up for all he'd missed out on. Something didn't make sense though. Heero remembered Duo's enthusiasm for Christmas during the war. “But I thought you love Christmas, at least that's the impression I get,” Heero said softly.

“Yes, that's true to a point,” Duo replied slowly. “It was Sister Helen that changed my mind about Christmas.”

Recalling what little Duo had shared of his past, Heero knew the sister was the woman that had taken care of him at the Maxwell Church after the plague had ravaged the rats of L2. “How so?”

“Christmas was just around the corner and all the children at the orphanage were getting excited, making decorations, paper chains that sort of thing and decorating the church. They even managed to get a tree and Sister Helen and some of the other nuns taught the kids how to bake these special cookies that could be painted and decorated then hung on the tree. I refused to join in, didn't want anything to do with Christmas at all and would sneak off by myself while the other kids all had fun making things.”

“What happened?”

“Sister Helen tracked me down and wanted to know why I didn't want to join in. I told her about Solo and the gang and our Christmas, that Santa never came to us 'cause we had been bad.” Duo paused for a moment, his voice hitching a little with emotion. “She took me in her arms and explained to me the real reason for Christmas, that it wasn't about gifts, Santa and lots of food, that it was a celebration of the birth of Jesus, of being with your family. She sat with me for quite a while, telling me the story of Mary and Joseph, the Inn and the angels. She explained why we give each other a gift at Christmas and that it didn't have to be something material, tangible. She said the best gifts were those that came from the heart; gifts like a hug, helping someone less fortunate, things like that. It took me a little while to understand it all, but after that I didn't feel quite so bad about Christmas.”

“She was a very wise woman,” Heero said quietly.

“Yeah, she was. That's when I decided what I wanted for Christmas.”

“And?” Heero prompted.

“I still didn't get it. Each year when Christmas rolled around I'd wish for the same thing, but it never happened. After a couple of years of disappointment I forgot all about Christmas, I'd stowed away on Howard's ship and as you know yourself, there isn't any time for Christmas when you're training to be a Gundam Pilot.”

“I can relate to that,” Heero muttered. “Doctor J never allowed anything at all to interfere with my training. It wasn't until I met you and the other pilots that I even realized there was such a thing as Christmas.”

“We're a sorry pair, aren't we?” Duo chuckled and squirmed around in Heero's arms until he was sitting in Heero's lap. Tilting his head, he stole Heero's lips in a tender kiss.

“I wish I could give you what you want for Christmas, Duo,” Heero said softly and pressed a kiss to Duo's cheek. “I'd do anything to make your wish come true. Just tell what it is and I promise you, I'll make it happen.”

A soft rumble of laughter began to rise in Duo's chest, erupting quietly from his mouth a moment later. Heero looked at his husband quizzically.

Grazing his knuckles across Heero's cheek, Duo's eyes locked with those of his soul mate. “Heero, you already have,” he whispered.

“Huh?”

“Take a look around you, Heero. What do you see?” Duo asked.

Heero let his eyes wander around the room. “I see furniture, a fire burning, a Christmas tree in the corner and presents underneath it. But you said you'd had a tree...”

“Heero...” Duo's eyes were warm with love. “What else do you see?”

Heero raised an eyebrow but dutifully looked again. His eyes rested upon the mantle with the four stockings hanging expectantly there and the proverbial light bulb went off.

Seeing the light dawning in Heero's eyes, Duo chuckled again and swooped in for a soft kiss. “Yes, Heero. You gave me a family. A family is all I've ever wanted for Christmas and now I have it. You, Keitaro and Nadira. That's my Christmas wish.”

~ Owari ~

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
